Light pipes are primarily used for lighting in two main modes. In an end-light mode, the light pipe is optimized to carry light along its length, and transmit it to the output face of the light pipe, typically to a lighting fixture. In a side-light mode, light is extracted from the side of the light pipe and provides illumination along its length. Light pipes with a hybrid combination of end-light and side-light are also used. The portion of a light pipe from which light is extracted from the side of the light pipe is referred to herein as a “luminaire.” Luminaires can be integrated with end-light mode light pipe systems, or luminaires can be directly coupled to a source.
It would be desirable to provide a side-light emitting light pipe, having light-extraction means arranged to yield improved control of lateral illuminance distributions.